The Third Uchiha
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: The only surviving members of the Uchiha clan were Sasuke and his brother Itachi, but there are rumours of a third member out there. Is he against or with Sasuke? Yagami's Profile Updated!
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, this would be the most intense episode of all...

"If you mastered the Makekyo Sharingan little brother, the number of people using it would level at three…"

Sasuke stood beside his clan's grave, remembering what his brother Itachi told him. It's been 2 years since the Uchiha brothers last met. During that time Sasuke had not mastered the Sharingan fully that even his 'Chidori' couldn't even leave a scar on Itachi. But with constant training and the recent battle against teammate Uzumaki Naruto, he finally unleashed and mastered his bloodline technique. After that battle against the Akatsuki clan at Mt.Fujiwama, Sasuke had to find out the third member who possessed the Makekyo Sharingan…

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sensei wants us to meet at the academy. Hurry up ok?" Sakura told him as he got up and followed. Somehow he sensed that there was someone watching him...

"Ah yes, the three of you are all here. Today we have a mission and that is to escort Gaara back to the Sand village. I'll go get him now." At the outskirts of Konoha, two Akatsuki members were watching from afar. "So he is still alive. This will really put him to the test. I will deal with him myself. We'll proceed according to plan. My deepest sympathy for Kisame…" As Sasuke and the crew went to pick up Gaara, he sensed Itachi was nearby. He told Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, I sense Itachi is back, I just know it."

"Really? Alright, you three escort Gaara back while I report this to the Hokage." Naruto than turned his attention to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun, are you sure this is not one of your tricks to lure me and you away to have another duel?" Sasuke than replied. "If I wanted a duel with you Naruto, I would have told you in the face."

"Why You…" As Naruto was fuming with rage, Sakura stopped the both of them. "Come on guys, this isn't the time to pick a fight. Let's get going."


	2. The Return Of Itachi

"Is that true? Whatever Sasuke said?" Tsuande questioned Kakashi.

"Well, it's surprising that Itachi would come back knowing that the entire Akatsuki clan has been wiped out including their leader. The chances of Itachi coming back are slim…"

"No matter, we must round up our forces, we cannot let our guard down if he really returns. Kakashi, get Iruka and round up all available Jounins, I leave you in charge of this." Meanwhile Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were returning to Konoha when they saw two shadows dashing at amazing speed in the same direction. Sasuke paused and stood in hesistation. He knew it was Itachi, but who was the other shadow following him? Kisame was already killed…

As the three genins rushed back to the village, Kakashi and Iruka were waiting for them. Sasuke spoke, "Kakashi-sensei, he's here right? My brother Itachi."

"Sasuke, that we are unsure but we got the village secured, head back to the academy and take shelter with the other genins. NOW!" As they headed for the academy, an explosion occurred directly at the front gate. Kakashi than told Iruka to get back up. As the smoke cleared, two figures in Akatsuki outfits stood rooted to their postions. "Its Itachi all right, but who's the other? Kisame was killed by Sasuke. I'm sure of that." Kakashi said to himself.As Itachi removed his hat, he began to speak, "Kakashi-san, I suppose I need no intro but for this Uchiha member…"

"Another surviving Uchiha member? It can't be, only He and Sasuke were the surviving members of the massacre!" Kakashi thought to himself as Azuma & Kurenai came back with Iruka.

"So it's you again, who's the new guy?" Azuma asked. "No idea, but Itachi said he's an Uchiha member." Both Azuma and Kurenai stared in disbelief before speaking, "I thought only he and Sasuke were the only living members…" Itachi than turned his attention to his partner, "I'll deal with them, you find Sasuke." As the unknown Uchiha fled the scene with incredible speed, it was down to a four-on-one battle. "Foolish people, I'll take care of you easily…"All readied in their battle stances as the battle began…


	3. Fear VS Hatred

"Why are you weak little brother? Because you lack hatred…" as Itachi's taunting words continue to haunt Sasuke's mind, the unknown Akatsuki member infiltrated the academy.

As Jounins tried to stop him, they were all easily defeated with his high-level martial arts.He scanned through the perimeter,slowly openeda nearbydoor, only to be met by Sasuke and the other genins. All stood in fear as they prepared to attack the intruder.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru screeched as he struggled to hold the more powerful Akatsuki member where he stood. His foe tried to jerk and fidget violently to attempt to break the hold that the shadow had on him, but he found it impossible to do. "Run! I'll hold him!" The sounds of fleeing footsteps could be heard echoing across the floor, and Shikamaru noticed he heard one less pair of feet fleeing. It belonged to Sasuke, who could not budge out of sheer bewilderment. "Sasuke!" He did not understand the rationale behind his friend's inability to budge. "WHAT are you waiting for! Get out of here NOW!" He found, though, that he could not take his attention off of his opponent, even for Sasuke. He found his ninjutsu beginning to fail. The struggling opponent had found a way to counter the art.

"Ninpou: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" as shadowry hands began to slither up to the Akastsuki member's neck, The opponent broke free from the ninjitsu and used it upon Shikamaru himself.

"What, impossible! He's using my moves against me!" As Shikamaru was strangled unconscious, the dark figure than approached to Sasuke. "That was Magen: Kyoten Chiten…" As Sasuke awaited his fate, Naruto came barging in. "Sasuke-kun, get out of here now!"


	4. The Battle For Supremacy

"Run, Sasuke, Run…Itachi's coming" For a brief moment Sasuke thought the shadow had just spoken to him. Nevertheless he fled the scene, leaving Naruto to deal with the unpredictable yet cautious opponent.

"I don't want to hurt you…" The shadow spoke but Naruto ignored his words and began his ninjutsu. "Kage Bushin No Justu!" As an army of clones came popping out from every corner of the room. Naruto than commanded, "Alright guys, show this man what we're really made of!" As the clones grabbed hold of the shadow but he flung them away with ease. But the real Naruto was charging up chakra with one of his clones for his Rasengan attack.

"Enough fooling around, this is where your path ends, RASENGAN!" As Naruto charged towards the shadow with lightning speed, it hit directly at the opponent's chest. It was a clear hit, the shadow dropped to the floor. As Naruto went to inspect on his opponent, the shadow than began to transform into a puddle of water. Naruto was shocked; He had been fighting a water clone all this while!

Meanwhile back at the front gate, Itachi easily took care of Iruka while the others planned for a diversion. Kurenai used her ninja illusions and held Itachi in place. Kakashi than dashed towards his opponent with Kunais but Itachi broke free from the spell and used the Magen: Kyoten Chiten on Kurenai. Kakashi stopped what he was doing but couldn't guard against Itachi's lightning fast speed. As Itachi slited the throat of Kakashi, he immediately transformed into wood.

"Kawarimi method; I'm not impressed…" Than Azuma came from behind and slashed Itachi. He than dissolved into a puddle of water. Kakashi shouted to his comrade, "Azuma, watch out!" It was too late; Itachi had slashed his arm with his Kantana which left a deep wound on Azuma's arm. Kurenai rushed to his aid but Itachi stopped Kurenai's tracks and kicked her into the nearby river. As she tried to get back to her feet, Itachi was already behind her, Kantana ready. "This is the end, Kurenai-san…"


	5. Makekyo Sharingan Unleashed

"Kurenai!" Kakashi shouted as he threw his kunai towards Itachi's direction, giving him enough time to rescue Kurenai from near death. Kakashi than carried his unconscious comrade aside before unrevealing his Sharingan eye.

"Itachi, what is it this time you want?"

"Must we go all over this again, Kakashi-san?"

As Sasuke fled the academy, he saw a shadow running away, not knowing what he was up to; He began to follow the shadow until both came to a complete halt. Standing at the grave of the Uchiha clan, the shadow stood motionless. Sasuke proceeded with caution when the shadow spoke. "Sasuke, I've failed you and Itachi…I've failed the both of you as an elder brother."

"What? It can't be…"Sasuke thought to himself. Could this guy be actually the third Uchiha member to possess the ability of the Makekyu Sharingan? The shadow than continued, "The reason I joined the Akatsuki was to get into contact with your brother Itachi, by than I can trace your whereabouts. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not here to hurt you." The shadow than revealed himself. He was tall, about Kisame's height, and stared at Sasuke with a guilty conscience. He kneeled to Sasuke's level and said, "I'm Uchiha Yagami, your brother."

"No...Its impossible, everyone perished during Itachi's masscare!" Sasuke raised his voice. While Itachi's battle rages on, Kakashi had to deal with him alone but was having difficulties as he had a hard time catching up with his rapid and stealthily movements. Naruto than came to his sensei's aid upon hearing shouts while he was walking out from the academy.

"So, Konoha's legacy has come to aid the copy ninja, this could be interesting…Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" As a pair of Itachi clones appeared behind Kakashi and Naruto and grabbed hold of them before they could escape. Itachi gave a smirk. "I shall take this battle with Naruto…alone. Bushin Daibakuha!" In an instance the clone holding Kakashi securely exploded into a thunderous wave, knocking him away from the battle scene. Than he focused his attention to the helpless Naruto, desperately struggling to break free from the clone's clutch. "Now Uzumaki Naruto, feel the wrath of the Makekyo Sharingan technique; Tsukuyomi!"


	6. Battle Of The Uchiha Brothers

All Naruto could see was that his surroundings were gradually changing. Everywhere seems to turn red. As a red moon rose, Naruto than realized he was crucified onto a cross. Both his feet and hands were bounded, no matter how hard he struggled, the ropes didn't loosen. Than standing right in front of him was the very man that wanted the Kyuubi spirit in him.

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto, you will feel the pain from my kantana stabbing you for 72 hours. Let's see how you endure it." As the first strike went directly through his chest, barely missing his vital organs. He groaned out in pain before gaining conscious to see clones of him everywhere. Suddenly they all turned into Itachi carrying katanas. All aimed their blades towards Naruto before the original spoke, "You're in my world now Naruto, in here I control time, space and even the mass of an object. Here, I am god…its been 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds. This will be your last…" As the blades came straight towards him, he was transported back into the real world. Naruto could barely get up on his own two feet, but he realized he had no visible wounds but could feel intense pain internally.

"So, his Sharingan was all an illusionary technique, while I was suffering the pain for three days, it was merely 3 seconds in the real world." Itachi than unleashed his pack of shurikens to finish off his opponent but they were all parried away by a fuuma shuriken. It was Sasuke, coming to the aid of his comrade. As he took Naruto away from danger, he began to blow a huge fireball towards his elder brother.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" As Sasuke unleashed a great flame of fire through his mouth, Itachi could hardly dodge the flames. Sasuke was sure Itachi was burned in that fire. But upon realizing it was a water clone, it was too late as the real Itachi was standing behind him. "It's been a long time little brother, we meet again…" Sasuke than focus his mind on his brother, after all that training he had grown stronger and more confident. Itachi would have been doing the same. It was down to a showdown between the two brothers. "I'll try to make this fast…" As he unleashed 3 shurikens from his right hand, Sasuke than charged towards him, attempting to execute his lion combo onto Itachi but he was too slow.

"Suiton: Sugaidan!" As Itachi splashed a wave of water into Sasuke's face as the droplets formed in sharp fangs that stabbed through every part of his torso. But Sasuke stood steadily and began charging up. "This time I'll not lose brother, this time I've gathered enough hatred to kill you! CHIDORI!" As Sasuke charged towards his Akatsuki brother, little that he know he was about to meet the unexpected.


	7. Flames Of Vengenace

Sasuke, raged with anger & vengeance, continued charging towards Itachi. Little that he know he was running towards his death. Itachi, knowing it was a confirmed victory, calmly stood at his position as he observed his young and brash brother charging towards him. Than it all stopped in a flash, as Sasuke looked like he actually hit Itachi with his Chidori move, he suddenly loss conscious and felt to the ground. He could not even move a muscle as they began to numb, as if some sort of weight was on him. Sasuke was completely paralyzed. Why didn't he see through his brother's intention? Didn't he felt suspicious when Itachi didn't even break out a single drop of sweat when he was charging towards him?

"How do you like my move little brother?" Itachi sneered. Just than Naruto interfered in their conversation. "I know what that move is, Amaterasu!"

"Smart, but foolish." As Itachi, looking ready to dispose of Konoha's legacy, Yagami appeared into the scene. Itachi than unsheathed his kantana out but Yagami was too quick; he already blocked it with his own. Sasuke stared at the two Akatsuki members in confusion; was this really the guy who left his family to gain greater power? Was he really the third surviving Uchiha member from the clan? There were too many questions in Sasuke's head and all he needed now were answers.

"Itachi, don't do this, its unnecessary to make a commotion, I did what I had to, so let's leave, now!"

"No, not without the Kyuubi's chakra!" Itachi hesitated as he swung his blade but Yagami parried it away. Naruto summoned his army of clones to aid Yagami but he disposed of them with his own Amaterasu flame.

"Stay out of this, I can handle him!" Yagami than unleashed his Makekyu Sharingan against Itachi, anticipating his every move. Itachi knew his level of the Sharingan couldn't match up to Yagami's, soon he stopped and spoke, "Very well brother, I was a little bit carried away, and we'll get him another day." As they left the scene, Naruto rushed to Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun, you alright? You suffered serious wound and…woah! You're burning! I'd better get you to Kakashi sensei!" Naruto immediately rushed back to the village and found Iruka. Iruka, concerned about Naruto's reaction, than questioned him, "Naruto, what happened to Sasuke & you?"

"No time to explain Iruka sensei, have you seen Kakashi sensei, Sasuke-kun has been injured real bad and he's burning!" Iruka checked on Sasuke's condition, he was numb from head to toe and was burning profusely although that isn't any visible flame on him. They rushed Sasuke to the sickbay while Naruto rushed to find Kakashi.

In the forest, Itachi & Yagami caught their breath before speaking. "Was it really necessary to do that Itachi? Fighting with our own blood Sasuke? Haven't you had any guilt for massacring the entire Uchiha clan?"

"I did what I had to gain greater power. I wanted to become the ultimate, I wanted to become like you." Itachi spoke.

"Well now you see the results of gaining greater power with such impulsive actions? I hope you're proud of yourself."

"No brother, it'll be all over once I get hold of the Kyuubi's chakra…"As Itachi & Yagami cleared the dirt off their suits, they faced the direction of the Konohagakure alias hidden leaf village…


	8. Tomorrow Comes Today

Kakashi was having an afternoon tea break with Jiraiya when both of them saw Naruto running towards them.

"Hey slow down Naruto, where are you heading to in such a rush?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Ero-san, Sasuke-kun he needs help immediately at the sickbay!"

The three ninjas rushed back to check on Sasuke's condition. Kakashi & Jiraiya knew it was the Amaterasu technique and quickly performed the sealing technique, Fuuinjutsu Fuukahouin to seal away the cursed black flame in a scroll. As Sasuke came to, Kakashi began his interrogations.

"Itachi did this didn't he? Did you manage to see who the other Akatsuki member was?"

"He is...my brother...Uchiha Yagami..." Sasuke struggled to reply before falling unconscious again. Iruka agreed to stay with Sasuke while Kakashi went to report the situation to Tsunade, Jiraiya & Naruto volunteered to track down the Akatsuki members. Back in the forest, the Akatsuki partners proceeded to Konoha's front gates again. This time sneaking pass through the strong defensive patrolling of the guards. They took shelter in a nearby tree. Jiraiya was curious to know how did Akatsuki managed to come back after their entire clan termination. Naruto told that all except Itachi was dead and he's back with a new member who claims to be another Uchiha. Jiraiya was shocked to hear that a third Uchiha survivor was in the Akatsuki. Little that they know they were being followed. Back at the sickbay, Sasuke was feeling better as the team of Ino-Shika-Cho came under orders ofthe 5th Hokage to assist Iruka & Kakashi.

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get as long as those two Akatsuki members are around."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei & Iruka sensei, with Ino-Shika-Cho here, there's no way that Akatsuki will be able to defeat us!" Ino bragged. Shikamaru, embarrassed that he lost to a water clone, whispered to Ino before hearing her shouting in anger. "You WHAT! Lost to an Akatsuki member, what's more it's a water clone!"

"Come on, I'm sorry ok, its not like I'm not ready to face the real one and who knows when will he show up..." Their conversation was suddenly put to a complete halt when they heard glass shattering followed by people groaning. Kakashi & the team of Ino-Shika-Cho went to investigate the commotion. To their shock, they saw Uchiha Yagami grabbing hold of Hyuuga Neji by the throat, squeezing the life out of him.

"Damn you, get out of my way before I finish you off!"

"That will be unnnecessary." Shikamaru interrupted. "And this time I won't fall for simple tricks!"

"You people again, I'm not looking for trouble here, all I want is to see my brother Sasuke!" Kakashi than interfered. "What's your relation with Akatsuki?" Yagami answered, "Kakashi-san, please don't force me to fight, its me Uchiha Yagami..."

"No, it can't be..."


	9. Uchiha Yagami Unleashed

Kakashi could not believe what he was seeing, it could either be one of Itachi's illusions or it was really Yagami. All he remembered that no one except Sasuke survived Itachi's massacre. How did Yagami escaped the mass murder from his brother?

"Uchiha or not, you are still part of Akatsuki & it is my duty...to finish you." Kakashi than raised up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. Yagami hesistated for a second before speaking, "Obito gave that eye to you, he wanted you to learn the ways of the Sharingan...Please Kakashi-san, I really don't want to hurt you and your genins..."

"How did you...Enough! CHIDORI!" As Kakashi came charging towards Yagami with full velocity in his right hand. He gave a full swing towards his opponent which caused a huge explosion. After the clearing of the smoke, Yagami was standing there, undamaged. Ino, Shikamaru & Chouji than came in to assist Kakashi by holding Yagami on ground with their ninjutsus.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu! Your Turn Shikamaru!" Ino shouted to Shikamaru.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu! It's all up to you now Chouji! Do it fast!" Shikamaru shouted to Chouji as he and Ino were already holding the Akatsuki member in place but he was still struggling to escape from their clutches.

"Alright, I won't let you down Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, I will defeat this Akatsuki member with my ultimate ninjustu..."

"Just hurry up already!" Shikamaru & Ino shouted as Yagami struggled to break free from the two ninjustus, Shikamaru was concentrating real hard to ensure he would not screw up again. Ino had no problem controlling Yagami's mind but the Akatsuki member continued to rebel.

"Buban Baika no jutsu!" As Chouji enlarged both his palms to the size of giant fly swatters and held Yagami in place. Yagami knew he would be in trouble as three genins were holding him in place, hardly giving him enough strength to break free. Than he had one last trick up his sleeve, as he stared into Kakashi, he began using his Makekyo Sharingan, hypotizing Kakashi to see Ino, Shikamaru & Chouji heavily injured. Kakashi than paused for a moment and than commanded to the team of Ino-Shika-Cho, "Guys, release him, you'll all put yourselves in danger if you hold on much longer!"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we've got it all under con..." Ino than dropped to the floor unconscious. Yagami had just used the the skill of 'Demonic Illusion of Heaven and Hell(Magen: Kyoten Chiten)' to counter Ino's body switching skill and use it against her. Shikamaru than turn to Ino, "Ino! Get up, you can't quit now!" Than he realized he made the same mistake again; taking his attention away for one mere second which enabled Yagami to perform another jutsu.

"Time to display my skills, Kanashibari no Jutsu!" Shikamaru froze in his spot, unable to move his entire body as Yagami eliminated the shadow away from him by engulfing himself with the same black flame. Chouji, being the only one holding Yagami in place, squeezed him harder, but Yagami countered back by another ninjutsu.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Yagami than blew a firey-dragon flame towards Chouji that sent him running away to extinguish the flames. Kakashi, too shocked to unleash another Chidori, could only watch in horror as the Akatsuki member broke free from all three jutsus.

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi-san, I know every technique there is to know, including the forbidden ones Orochimaru has. I just want to see Sasuke. All this could have been avoided..."

"He's in the sickbay, just don't do anything harsh to him, he's suffering from the effects of the Amaterasu. Itachi did it..."

"What! Damn that Itachi, I will deal with him after I see Sasuke. Thank you Kakashi-san, I really didn't want to hurt you, but you made me."

As Kakashi stared at Yagami making his way to the sickbay, he was totally shocked, how was Yagami able to read all the three Genin's minds when he was under pressure, and unleashing three different jutsus at a time? It was hardly possible as each clan had their own special elements, Kakashi only remembered the 3rd Hokage could ever used various techniques, so how did Yagami managed to learn all?


	10. Old Rivals Meet: Jiraiya VS Itachi

Yagami slided open the door to see how Sasuke was. Just than Iruka sprung up and stood in his defensive posture but Yagami just continued to stare at his helpless younger brother, brutally tortured by the second eldest in the family. He than turned his attention to Iruka, "Itachi did this didn't he?"

"How...Yeah, it was Itachi no doubt. Aren't you afraid you might be attacked?"

"No, I only came to see Sasuke's condition, joining Akatsuki was for other reasons. Itachi knew where Sasuke was and I insisted to follow him." Yagami explained. Just than Sasuke woke up and saw Iruka together with an Akatsuki member. He immediately sprung up with shock. Iruka calmed him down and told Sasuke that Yagami meant no harm. Sasuke than breathed a sigh of relief before speaking, "Is it really you Yagami? Where have you been all this years?"

"It's quite hard to explain, I'll tell you another time, right now I have to find someone...to deal with."

"Who is it?" Sasuke questioned, Yagami than revealed the shocking news to him."None other than...Uchiha Itachi."

"What? I'm coming with you!" As Sasuke got up from the bed, Iruka stopped him but Yagami spoke, "If you have that much hatred against him, I'll be waiting at the Uchiha grave for you."

Meanwhile Naruto & Jiraiya were still on the pursue for Itachi when all of a sudden Jiraiya shouted to Naruto. "Naruto, get down!" Naruto did as Jiraiya instructed only to see three flying shurikens stuck to a tree. They turned around to see Itachi standing confidently. Jiraiya & Naruto exchanged glances before chasing Itachi to the center of the forest.

"Well now, seems like our little hunting expedition has come to an end."

"Yes, and this is where your lives will too if you don't surrender Konoha's legacy immediately."

"Naruto, run and get back up, now! I'll hold him up." Jiraiya commanded. Jiraiya didn't really fought with Itachi the last time they met, and with such immense power Itachi had that he could even destroy Jiraiya's 'Gamaguchi Shibari' technique, this was going to be a challenge.

"Jiraiya, one-third of the legendary San-nins I've heard. Let's see how you match up against an Uchiha..." Jiraiya made the first move against Itachi by delivering a lot of pucnches and kicks but Itachi dodged them with ease considering his swift and agile movements. With Jiraiya being tired out, Itachi seized fully of his chance to deliver his ninjutsu on Jiraiya.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Justu!" A huge flame came towards Jiraiya but he was too late to evade it and was engulfed in the flames.

"Too easy." Itachi thought to himself. When the flame cleared away all that laid there was a wooden log. Jiraiya, from behind ambushed his opponent with shurikens and got a direct hit but to his surprise it was a water clone. Itachi than appeared behind and used the clone's water to change into sharp fangs.

"Suiton: Suigaidan!" The watery fangs than drove through every part of Jiraiya's body and he groaned in excuriating pain. Itachi taunted Jiraiya as he was struggling to get up. "What's the matter, I thought the legendary San-nins could take this type of punishment. Maybe I was wrong about you Jiraiya, you don't have enough hatred to kill me."

"Hah, you ain't see nothing yet, kid! Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari!" As the perimeter of the forest began to turn into a toad's insides. Itachi still stood calmly as the walls began to digest him. Jiraiya finally stood up. "How do you like that? Let's see if you deliver that same technique!" Itachi felt shocked. Jiraiya actually remembered that incident the last time they met. When Itachi used the Amaterasu against that same technique and it consumed a massive amount of chakra. Finally Itachi gave a smirk to his opponent. "Do you really think I'll fall for the same trick again? I've learnt to counter this technique, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Two pairs of clones appeared among the original Itachi. Than the Akatsuki member unleashed another three shurikens from his right hand. Jiraiya stood readily as he focused on what Itachi was going to do with the shurikens. All of a sudden the four clones surrounded Jiraiya, catching him off guard. Itachi than unleashed his move. "Bushin Daibakuha!" In an instance the clones exploded, injuring Jiraiya which in turn losing his focus on his jutsu technique.

"Smart moves...Naruto, you better hurry up with some back-up, I can really use a helping hand now..." Itachi walked up to the badly injured Jiraiya.

"Well now, it seems that the legendary sannins really do live up to their names. They all have quick deaths..."


	11. Uzumaki & Uchiha to the rescue

At the Uchiha clan grave, Sasuke finally got the opportunity to ask his long lost brother.

"Where were you all these years?"

"It all started when I got the letter from the 3rd Hokage, saying that Itachi was to become the ANBU captain of Konohagakure. I passed the letter to Itachi, knowing that he would train harder in order to become a great captain, I left the village in pursue of more skills, I traveled to the hidden mist,rain, wind, rock and even to Orochimaru's sound villages. Now I know every skill, including Orochimaru's forbiddens, thankfully I did not get the cursed seal from him."

"I got the seal from Orochimaru…" Sasuke answered with regret. He showed the mark on his neck to Yagami. Yagami stood there but didn't flare up, instead he sat down on the soft green grass and spoke, "Now that you have it, you must learn to control your anger when you face your opponents. It's amazing you managed to survive his cursed seal; it has only a 9/10 chance of a person's survival. Only use it as a last resort." As they spoke Naruto happened to pass by. He ran immediately to the two Uchihas.

"Sasuke-kun, Ero-San's in trouble! We've gotta help…Ahhh Akatsuki!"

"Relax, Naruto. He means no harm, he's my brother Uchiha Yagami."

"A pleasure meeting you, my deepest apologies from the recent attacks. Who is this Jiraiya guy attacked by you say?" Naruto than sarcastically answered back, "Why it's none other than your partner Itachi…" Upon hearing his name, Yagami and Sasuke immediately asked Naruto to bring them to the spot. Back at the forest, Jiraiya was still trying to hold up as Itachi came charging towards him with his kantana, taunting him along the way. As he drove his opponent to a dead corner, Itachi taunted, "My my Jiraiya, you must have a lot of strength to be able to dodge my blade. Kakashi-san the copy ninja wasn't so lucky though, he was stabbed 72 times in the chest. But I'll make it easier for you with one deadly thrust..."

"Itachi! Stop this foolishness!" Out of a sudden kunais and shurikens came flying towards Itachi but he parried them away. Standing at the branches was Sasuke along with Yagami and Naruto. It hit Itachi and he immediately transformed into water.Yagami than confronted Itachi. "Itachi, as the Akatsuki leader I am here to relieve you of your duties!" Yagami jumped down to greet his partner with Sasuke and Naruto following. Itachi backed away but still had the evil aura surrounding the atmosphere. Sasuke and Naruto rushed to Jiraiya's aid and carried him to a nearby branch away from harm.

As a breeze whizzed through, Itachi spoke, "You maybe the new leader of Akatsuki, and the master of all ninjutsus, but don't forget I'm the first to master the Makekyo Sharingan hyposis technique…"As Itachi stared into Yagami, and in an instance Yagami stood there in his spot frozen, as if he was being controlled from head to toe. Sasuke came to see the situation only to see Yagami groaning and struggling.


	12. The Uchihas Triple Threat

"Sasuke, run…Itachi's controlling my mind…run now!"

"No, enough is enough! This time I must destroy Itachi!" Sasuke jumped in the air and threw a pair of kunais towards Itachi and he dodged it with ease. Sasuke than threw his fuuma shuriken and was parried away by Itachi's kantana. Itachi than sneered at his little brother, "Foolish little brother, do you really think those simple weapons could really harm me?"

"Oh you haven't seen what's installed for you yet Itachi…Sofuushasen no Tachi!" As he retracted the three weapons back towards Itachi with invisible chakra strings. The three weapons than stabbed through Itachi's vital points, ensuring he could make little of his movement. Once assured that his opponent was held in place, Sasuke than performed hand seals. "This is one move I'm sure to get you, Katon: Ryuudan No Jutsu!" Sasuke's body began to be engulfed with orange flames before he blew out a gigantic inferno of fire towards Itachi, making sure he was burnt in the process. But Itachi turned into water immediately, knowing it was a water clone, Sasuke readied in his battle stance, he knew Itachi was already behind him, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. "If that didn't kill you Itachi, maybe this will give you a greater deal of punishment! Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke executed his lion combo on Itachi, hitting him with every ounce of strength he got before kicking him down straight to the ground. For the first time in his life Sasuke had managed to deal Itachia great amount of damage.Knowing this could be a turn of events but he still had to be on guard for Itachi was still a very unpredictable opponent.

"Good, good. You have gathered enough hatred…but show me more little brother, show me MORE! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Four water clones appeared and grabbed hold of Sasuke. Itachi than executed the Bushin Daibakuha technique before performing his own hand seals towards the airbone and unconscious Sasuke.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" As the fiery inferno went straight towards Sasuke, he dropped to the ground, only soon to realize it was a piece of log. Sasuke, having used the kawarimi technique, ambushed Itachi from behind. "Chidori!"striking Itachi from behind, hardly giving him any chance to dodge that attack. Itachi laid on the ground unconscious but shortly later stood up. "Is that all you got Sasuke, show me more, SHOW ME MORE!" Itachi unleashed three shurikens, which triggered Sasuke to go into his defensive posture. Little that he knew Itachi was doing one-hand seals, which only high level ninjas could perform. "Suiton: Suigaidan!" The water puddles transformed into fangs and stabbed through Sasuke's entire body. With both Uchihas badly injured, their form of rivalry was taken to great heights. All Yagami could do was stand there helplessly, if he could only somehow manage to counter the hyposis spell, he would join the fight with Sasuke. Naruto, having attended to Jiraiya's wounds, ran back to Yagami and shouted in sheer disappointment.

"Hey, HEY! Why are you standing there just like a log? Your brother needs your help, go in there and help him!" Yagami, still entrapped in Itachi's hyposis, answered back. "I...I...I can't...controlled...by...Itachi..."


	13. Trouble! Naruto angers Yagami

"Brother, attack him. He's the one that is the cause of all this mayhem. If you would have let me kill him, all this wouldn't have happened..." Hearing the words ofItachi in his head already made Yagami more suffering. Naruto was trying his best to get Yagami consciousness back until he did the last resort; he gave an uppercut to the Akatsuki boss. Immediately Yagami became alert and looked around his surroundings. Seeing Sasuke and Itachi still battling it out all the more he wanted to stop the fight, but Naruto came blabbering with his stream of words telling him to fight against Itachi. All Yagami wanted was for Naruto to shut that big mouth up. He had already planned what to do in this type of dire situation but Naruto wouldn't stop talking away.

"Brother, don't you see, he's a nuisance! Kill him immediately and obtain the power of Kyuubi!" Itachi shouted to Yagami. Sasuke realized his teammate was in serious danger and warned him. "Naruto! Run, Yagami is about to attack! He's being influenced by Itachi's words!" Naruto, so full of himself, knew he could take on any opponent. But this was going to be a different type of opponent. Knowing almost every skill from every clan is a sheer and forbidden law. Naruto continued to pester Yagami. "C'mon what are you waiting for? Christmas? Your brother Sasuke-kun is in deep trouble and you can still stand at where you are? You call yourself an Akatsuki boss?"

"ENOUGH!" Yagami shouted and unleashed a large amount of Chakra, knocking down a few trees in their surroundings. Hefocused his attention to Naruto with his Shaingan eyes all contained with anger and hatred. Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. " Hey, I was just kidding, by the way you're on our side right?"

"Fool! I had enough of your blabbering! Itachi was right, you are a nuisance and I will finish you off myself!"

"Naruto, run!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto before being punched by Itachi. Staring at his fallen brother, Itachi smirked. "Foolish little brother. Don't you see? The both of you do not have enough hatred to destroy Akatsuki!" Sasuke, tired but not yet defeated, gathered all the hatred he had and it triggered for the cursed seal to be unleashed. With the black fire tattoos around his entire body, Sasuke's chakra began to increase 10 fold. Staring at the one man who killed his own family and humilating him, Sasuke charged up his chakra for his next attack. "Itachi! This is the end for you! My hatred for you has increasingly grown these past 2 years, If I don't kill you today, no one else can! CHIDORI!" With lightning charged at his fingertips, the cursed seal Sasuke dealt that heavy blow towards Itachi. Itachi tried to block the heavy attack but to no avail as Sasuke pushed his Akatsuki brother further into the forest.

Yagami walked towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar. "So you are the legacy of Konoha; Uzumaki Naruto. If I don't finish you off today, than I will hunt you down till you're nothing but dust!" Naruto was thrown to the trunk of a large tree after Yagami finished his threat. It was the start of another epic battle. Naruto, slightly injured by the blow, stood readily for his duel. Thinking to himself, "What's his problem? I'll finish him off like the way I did to Sasuke-kun!"


	14. Legendary Battle: Naruto VS Yagami pt1

"Hey, I'm not afraid of you! I'm going to be the next Hokage, you hear me? The next HOKAGE OF KONOHA!" Yagami was already focused into terminating Naruto that he could care less for his useless tauntings. Naruto, feeling insulted that Yagami had no reaction, began his hand seal. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Every clone appeared from every corner, surrounding the two duelist.

"Alright guys, show him that Uzumaki Naruto is not an opponent to be trifled with, everybody, Naruto Ninpocho: Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" The clones all throw shurikens towards Yagami but he already anticipated his moves and clamly performed his one-hand seal. "Too slow Naruto, Doton: Doryuuheki!" All of a sudden a huge wall appeared from the ground, stopping all shurikens from injuring him. Naruto, shocked at what he was seeing, prepared to end it fast with the Rasengan attack, but Yagami appeared in front of him catching him offguard and delivering a series of kicks that sent the clones disappearing and Naruto groaning in pain. Before Naruto could attack back, Yagami performed a genjutsu. "I'll make sure I'll enjoy torturing you. Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" The surroundings began to darken until Naruto could not see where his opponent was. Yagami than wasted no time and unleashed his water clones everywhere and threw kunais at the 'blind' Naruto. Grazed at his sleeves, Naruto was beginning to get irritated by Yagami's cheap way of fighting. He shouted to his opponent, "I can still beat you, even if I can't see you!"

"Oh really? You're only saying that because you're afraid of losing, I sense that great amount of fear in you, surely you are since you are facing an Uchiha member from Akatsuki, and what's more learning every technique there is to know..." The last few words really caught Naruto's attention. How could a guy like Yagami be able to learn every skill there is to know, including the forbidden ones? Nevertheless he focused on his battle against an opponent who not only knew his every move, but also the ability to unleash every nin, gen and taijutsu there is to know. Naruto slowly concentrated, at the same time he could hear footsteps running around him, all he had to do was to hear accurately and there it was, Naruto than did his Kage Bushin no jutsu again along with another taijutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan!" All the clones began to attack on every other clone of Yagami's until there left only the original. Yagami than dispel his bringer of darkness genjutsu. "Impressive, but you've yet to see the rest of my other moves. Kanashibari no Jutsu!" Naruto saw a flash of light before realizing his whole body could not move a muscle. Yagami than approached nearer to him and with his hand engulfed with the Amaterasu flame, he performed hand seals, consuming a high amount of chakra before putting his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"This will ensure my victory. Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu!" Naruto was slowly drained of all his chakra away. Feeling weak he fell to his knees. Yagami than unsheathed his kantana, knowing Naruto had no chance of evading it, he did another ninjutsu. "Mikazuki no mai!" Two clones appeared beside Yagami and began to slash their opponent. As Naruto fell to the ground, he transformed into a log. Hiding in the trees, Naruto waited for the right time to ambush him. And than it came, Naruto jumped out from the leaves and threw three kunais as Yagami parried them away but Naruto had his rasengan ready. Yagami, knowing it was too late to evade, had to react fast but Naruto planted the energy blast right at his body, sending him flying and knocking onto the trunk. Naruto knew he had won this round but soon was shocked to see a log. Yagami, already standing behind, unleashed a series of earth element jutsus towards Naruto.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" a mud land slide appeared underneath Naruto's feet which then pushes Naruto back and then stops him from moving with the pressure of the out going mud direction. Unable to get back up quickly, Yagami began his second attack. "Doton: Doryuudan!" In an instance a shape of a Dragon is pulled out of the mud in which the dragon opens it's mouth and then spits missiles made out of mud to hit the opponent. Yagami wanted to make sure Naruto was at his wit's end and did his final chain attack. "This won't hurt a bit Naruto, I promise you that...Karyuudan!" Yagami then spits out a flame of fire to engulf the earth Dragon's missiles to turn them into fire missiles and bombard the opponent. Having suffered three serious chain attacks from the Akatsuki boss, Naruto would still not stand down. Instead he felt the Kyuubi's chakra enhancing him to be stronger. Yagami, looking at the disastrous state his opponent is in, tried to comfort him, "What's the matter? Don't have enough chakra to fight? Than the only way to settle this is through your death..."

Back at the other battle, Itachi was starting to worry for the first time in his entire life. Never had he seen Sasuke so determined to get rid of him after 2 years of hard training and with that cursed seal unleashed, who knows when Sasuke might pull another life-threatening move. Itachi tried slowing him down by throwing shurikens but Sasuke evaded them with amazingly rapid speed until he was behind Itachi; a sign that Sasuke had improved his skills. Taunting him, "Itachi, get ready for my series of moves! Kage Buyou!" Sasukefirst sends his opponent airborne while he attaches to Itachi's shadow, leaving him vulnerable to stronger attacks. From there Sasuke delievered his lion combo, a series of powerful punches and kicks, finished by knocking the opponent into the ground. Itachi, too shocked to see his younger brother on the brink of victory, had to come up with a solution fast. Sasuke than threw his pack of shurikens towards Itachi.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke blows multiple fireballs from his mouth, which also combines with his shurikens, which creates weapons engulfed in flames. Itachi was hit by every one of the fire shurikens than sent his body burning in flames but later transformed into a log with the shurikens on it. Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him airborne. Seeing him falling down, Itachi delievered his Amaterasu flame before fleeing the battle scene. Sasuke, sensing the Amaterasu flame was burning on the forest floor, turned around and performed hand seals.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Engulfing himself with flames, he landed on his feet into the black flames, unaffected by the Amaterasu as his flames were protecting his entire body. Knowing Itachi would come back again, he rushed back to aid Naruto, never did he knew he was about to join in the biggest duel of his life.


	15. Legendary Battle: Naruto VS Yagami pt2

Batted and bruised all over, Naruto could no longer continue his fight with the Akatsuki boss, but the Kyuubi spirit inside him was somehow encouraging him to carry on. He was exhausted physically but not mentally. Facing a guy who can read his every move and has learnt every skill including forbidden ones is no easy task as he can pull off different techniques at the least unexpected.

"You have a choice, you can surrender now and you life will be spared, or you can continue in that sorry state of yours and die of a painful death, which do you choose?" Yagami taunted, still suffering a little from Itachi's hyposis. Naruto knew Yagami didn't want to cause any harm, but due to Itachi's hypotizing technique he was somehow triggered into fighting him. With boosted determination, a huge amount of chakra suddenly seemed to replenish his strength, as if he was rejuvenated again. Yagami could not believe what he was seeing right in front him: Naruto with the awakening of the Kyuubi Spirit.

"This will be interesting...Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" In an instance the defeated water clones' puddles began to form into a shape of a dragon and came rapidly towards Naruto but he was able to stop the ninjutsu from doing any further damage. With the Kyuubi's chakra supplied, Naruto charged up for another Rasengan attack, Yagami engulfed his hand with the Amaterasu flame, waiting to see his opponent's next strike.

"Yagami, this is the power of the Kyuubi! With it I've unlimited chakra no matter how much you asborb from me, prepare for your defeat, RASENGAN!" Naruto quickly wasted no time and unleashed the Rasengan towards Yagami. Yagami on the other hand seemed very confident even though he was facing the legacy of Konoha, with that the black flame in his hand seemed to grow bigger and when the time was right, he defended Naruto's Rasengan with his Amaterasu hand. Naruto, knowing no one could survive that attack with Kyuubi's chakra, was shocked to see his fist grabbed by his opponent's hand surrounded with black flames. Of all opponents who had encountered his Rasengan, so far Yagami was the only one who could guard against it, and also the unique ability to control his Amaterasu flame unlike Itachi who releases a huge amount of it, straining his chakra limit. But Yagami was the complete opposite, he was somehow able to control the power of the flame and able to release it at whatever amount he wanted. It was a clear message sent to Naruto; Yagami was determined, and being the Akatsuki boss he will stop at nothing until he finished his mission.

"I will show you another series of attack, this type it will all be water elemental. Get ready for the first! Suirou no Jutsu!" Water remains from Yagami's previous attack began to create a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. Naruto, realizing he was being trapped, punched and kicked his way out of the water prison but to no avail. Knowing that the drawback is that user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working, Yagami let go of the water prison at the edge of the branch, allowing the water to splash to the ground with Naruto along. Just before Naruto fell to the ground, Yagami continued his chain attack. " Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" The puddle than becomes a large spinning pillar of water, sending it towards the opponent. Naruto was struck hard from the back and had no time to evade it airborne. Finally alert, Naruto secretly took out a kunai from his pack as he awaited what Yagami would do next. The Akatsuki boss wasn't done with him yet; He had one more final chain attack. Performing his one-hand seal again, all Naruto could do was watch from a distance and prepare for the unexpected. Yagami assured himself this would be the last of his elemental chain attacks, calling out to his opponent. " How long do you think you can hide? Wait till you get a load of this final two chain attacks, Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Immediately the area around the two of them began to blanket in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy. Naruto's visibility of tracking down his opponent were vanished and he only had to rely on his hearing and smell. With Naruto out of sight, Yagami took out a shuriken before doing the 'Shuriken Bushin no Jutsu' technique where it multiples a thrown object into many exact replicas of the original, that all do real damage. Not knowing where his opponent would ambush from, it was too late as the shurikens all struck Naruto from the back. Heavily injured, Naruto hid himself within the trees as he watched the fog disappearing, revealing the Akatsuki boss standing in the middle of the forest. As the Kyuubi's spirit began to heal Naruto's wounds, he leapt out from his cover, alerting Yagami but instead he stood with his back faced towards Naruto. The arrogant and brash genin took out his kunai, ready to stab his opponent, but in a spilt second, time seemed to stop. There at Naruto's abodmen was Yagami's hand with the back flame surrounding; it was the five element seal(Gogyou fuuin) where Orochimaru had used the same technique on Naruto before. Using an odd number seal against the Kyuubi's even numbered seal, it causes the spirit to lose effect. As a result Naruto becomes unable to control his chakra, and cannot tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi. It was the end of the line for Naruto, with both his normal and Kyuubi's spirit chakras disabled, and with a limited skill of Taijutsus he had, all Naruto could hope for was a miracle...


	16. The Hokage's Plan

Sasuke, still running in the forest, could only hope that Naruto was still alive when he reached there. And to his amazement, Naruto has struggled on despite in the state he's in. Looking in disbelief that Yagami, the leader of the Akatsuki clan and the eldest among the three Uchihas, Sasuke had to come up with a plan. He ran in front of Yagami and persuaded him to stop. "Brother please, this is not what you were here for, you came to see me, not to kill! Stop this immediately! You're just under Itachi's spell!"

"I won't stop until I finish my mission, and that is to annihilate the legacy of Konoha village..." Sasuke did a last minue decision by giving Yagami and uppercut to the chin, only to make him more furious and grabbed Sasuke, lifting him up by the throat. Sasuke could feel the heat of the Amaterasu flame igniting from Yagami's hand to his throat. If this was the only way to stop Yagami from killing Naruto, Sasuke would put his own life on the line for it. As he shed a single drop of tear from his cheek, Yagami seemed to get back his focus and let go of his younger brother. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke in such weak conditions, Yagami was shocked himself.

"What...what have I done?" As he stared in horror at the genin who was to become the next Hokage, unable to get up on his own two feet. Sasuke got up and hugged his brother. "You're back...you're finally back. You promised to protect me from any harm remember?"

"Yes, and I failed on my part." He walked towards the traumatized Naruto, calming him down that he will not attack him again, placed his hand onto his forehead. In an instance Naruto could feel he was re-energized again but couldn't tap into his chakra. "My deepest apologies, let me handle that...Gogyou kaiin!" As he placed his hand on Naruto's abodmen, the Jutsu destroys the five element seal attached to Naruto, allowing him once again to control his chakra, and tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi's spirit. Before that Yagami used the 'Genesis of Rebirth(Ninpo: Sozo Saise)'where he used his unused excess chakra to heal Naruto's wound. Sasuke supported Naruto up but soon both fell to the ground, tired after their battles. Yagami brought them to the academy where he was greeted by Kakashi and Iruka. Yagami handed the exhausted genins to the two jounins before fleeing the scene. When both got up from a long rest, Sasuke, shocked to see himself in the sickbay again, shouted out. "Brother? Yagami, where are you?" Iruka came in with a beaker of water before calming the young Uchiha down.

"Its ok Sasuke, your brother brought you and Naruto here, the 5th Hokage wants to see you and Naruto later in her office, she's currently in session with Kakashi." Naruto, hearing what Iruka had told Sasuke, immediately got up from his bed.

"Granny-san wants to see us? Wait till she hears about my great battle!" The two genins walked all the way up to the office, with Naruto breaking the silence, "So Sasuke-kun, how was your battle with Itachi?"

"He ran away before I could finish the fight, I bet you lost so bad to Yagami, didn't you weakling?" Agonized by Sasuke's intimitating words, He blew up in anger. " I'm not a weakling! Why not you go duel with him and see for yourself!"

"Hey hey, people, pipe down. No need for shouting in the hallway, Tsunade-san will see the both of you." Kakashi brought them in while waiting for Tsunade to tidy up her desk before telling them to explain in detail about their battle against the Akatsuki members. Sasuke told that his battle with Itachi was not an easy one as Itachi had swift agility and could anticipate each and every move his opponent was about to deliever. But when he suffered tremebdous blows from Sasuke, he immediately fled the scene. Naruto on the other hand tried to sound as if he was dominating the battle in the beginning but became exhausted and that was when Yagami turned the odds against him. Sasuke than interrupted, "Hokage-san, I know my brother well than Naruto-kun, he has learnt every skill from the various villages he travelled to, and knowing here Naruto will just rush into battle without a well-devised strategy, it's impossile Naruto-kun could have dominated at the beginning of the battle."

"Sasuke...you..." Tsunade than cut short of the intense rivalry. "You say Yagami is actually the third surviving Uchiha member from Itachi's massacre and he knows every skill there is in existence, including the forbidden ones? He might prove to be a threat. I'm rounding up all available shinobis. You two head back to the academy and get all genins to report at the front. I'll have to speak with Kakashi for a little while."

"Granny-san, put me against Yagami, I almost had him. I can take him on again, trust me. Someday I'm going to be the next..." Naruto's conversation was cut short as Sasuke dragged him out from the office. With Kakashi and her alone. She began to question on Yagami's profile. Kakashi than answered back, " We had no specific details of him knowing that no one could survived Itachi's masscare. He should be considered an S-Rank missin nin criminal since he left Konoha and joined Akatsuki, finally working his way up to become the boss. He's probably a high level jounin, considering the fact that he could perform one hand seals and the ability to control his Amaterasu flame. But he means no harm to Sasuke, if we could somehow convince him to help us, it would spell the end of Akatsuki and Itachi."

"You've a point there, but knowing he has accquired forbidden skills, he could just betray Konoha just like that, its a huge risk, but no gain without taking chances, Go and round up all available jounins and tell Sasuke to get in contact with Yagami to persuade him to assist us in the battle. That'll be all, dismissed."

In the forest, Yagami caught up with Itachi before reprimanding him.

"How dare you! I told you our mission was just to meet up with Sasuke and not to stir up any trouble, now the whole of Konoha will be hunting us down! And the cheek of you to control your leader!" Itachi than interrupted Yagami's speech. "Dear brother, the goal of Akatsuki is to become the greatest clan ever, wiping out every single clan that stands in our way. If they send Anbus to hunt us, all the better. We can show them what we're capable of. And besides you are on their wanted list. Don't worry, I already called in a few people to help us..."


	17. Genins Fellowship & Sound 4's return

"Who else can you call upon? The whole Akatsuki clan is wiped out!"

"There's still the sound village...Orochimaru's henchmen."

"You don't get it do you? They're all DEAD! What will it do to get that into your big stupid head of yours?" Itachi, being as cunning and confident as he is, looked at Yagami into his eyes. " You have the ability to summon the dead back to live isn't it brother? The skill by the name of Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei...Bring them back from the dead to fight alongside us!" Yagami felt he was suddenly caught in between two choices; he could either help out Itachi in order to prevent the extinction of the Akatsuki clan or find Sasuke and somehow set his brother and partner up. Itachi showed four caskets in front of him, with the names Jiroubu, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya and the last box, being the biggest, belong to Kimimaro. Yagami recalled that they were part of Orochimaru's 'Sound 5' team, along with his right-hand man Kabuto. Yagami, knowing that by reviving them would spread destruction and death in the hidden leaf village, he agreed to revive all of them. As he performed the summoning technique, the bodies began to rise from their respective caskets. He inserted kunais into them and they began living, breathing humans again.

"Huh, I thought we were all dead..." Itachi than spoke, "Warriors of Orochimaru's Sound 5, you've all been revived again by the leader of the Akatsuki clan, Uchiha Yagami. Though Orochimaru is no longer in the mortal world, I, Uchiha Itachi, second in command of the Akatsuki, will lead you to the destruction of Konoha and the capture of Konoha's legacy, Uzumaki Naruto!" All bowed down to the Akatsuki members. "We're grateful for you giving us a second chance in life, we're your faithful warriors!"

"I did what I did, they are under yours to command..." As Yagami walked away from the group, Itachi stopped him for a second. "You sure you don't want to join us, brother?" Yagami took a glance at what he had done. Hesistating to answer, he finally spoke. "Yes, I'm going deeper into the forest to train. Don't bother finding me, you already have an elite team with you." Itachi, hearing those words from his leader, was disappointed but yet determined to get rid of Konoha and capture Naruto.

"Oh and one more thing, if you lay your hands on Sasuke..."

"That depends whether he's smart enough to think before he acts. Let's go guys!" Itachi left along the team of Sound 5. Back at the academy, Sasuke and Naruto were rounding up all the genins to fight alongside Konoha. Many of them turned down their offers knowing that there will be deaths until only a few stayed in the room. Surprisingly they were the genins who have worked alongside Narut o& Sasuke before. The team of Ino-Shika-Cho agreed to join in the fight as they wanted another shot at Yagami. Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten followed up, Kiba, Shino and Hinata, and finally an unexpected arrival from Kankuro, Temari and the chief of the sand village, Gaara. Sakura, not so sure of herself, finally agreed to work with her previous team again as all raised their arms in agreement and proceeded to the Hokage's front entrance where Tsunade, along with Kakashi and Iruka with other fit jounins were waiting.

"Good job Sasuke & Naruto, I knew you could gather a large number of genins, We'll take on the Akatsuki boss and than Itachi. Shinobis, to your positions!" All ran like the wind to their assigned coordinates. Sasuke went to look for Yagami but he was nowhere in sight. As Naruto & Sakura waited at the academy courtyard for Sasuke to return, Sakura was already shaking.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he came back.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not sure if I can handle the Akatsuki boss, I mean he is your elder brother and also posing a threat to our village..."

"Enough! I want to hear nothing negative about my brother! Sure he is part of Akatsuki, but he didn't came back to attack Konoha, he came back for me!" Sasuke shouted at the already terrified Sakura but Naruto defended her.

"Will you give it a break? She doesn't know what has been going on those pass few hours. Considering she's a medical ninja, she would probably come to aid not as supportive attack!" Just than they heard the clashing of kunais and explosions. The three of them rushed to the scene where there was smoke blurring their visions, the rest of the genins came to inspect and as the smoke cleared, there was the person on their wanted list; Uchiha Itachi. But Uchiha Yagami was nowhere to be seen, could this be a diversive form of attack by Akatsuki? Tsunade commanded the genins to stay back as support while she and the jounins went to fight against him. When they met up with their opponent, Itachi gave a signal and out from the trees came out the team of Sound-4. Tsunade, Kakashi & Iruka were shocked. How did they all come back to life again? Knowing only Orochimaru had that ability to summon the dead back but he was already murdered, that could only mean...

"Well well, Kakashi-san, I see you brought a large army with you, well so do I, Yagami will not be participating in this fight. So you can take on the 6 of us!" Lifting up his headband,Kakashi awaited for Tsunade's commands. Than she ordered, "The rest of you, in teams of three take out the Sound 4, Kakashi, you and I will deal with Itachi." All spread out to duel against the sound five. Back in the forest, Yagami sat down next to his campfire, trying to erase his thoughts on what's happening at Konoha's village. It was not a wise choice, neither was it a foolish decision. All he wanted was that Sasuke would be safe...


	18. Assault On Konoha, Yagami's fate

The battle between Konoha's jounins against the Sound4 and Uchiha Itachi continues to rage on as the genins watched from a corner. Soon it was down to Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai & Shizune remaining.

"It's going to be a 5 on 6 battle, but we've got to give our best, for the survival of Konoha!" Tsunade thought to herself. Itachi whispered to Kimimarou before seeing him leaving the battle scene.

"Where's he going?" Tsunade shouted to Itachi. The Akatsuki member flung his fringe away revealing his forehead protector with a slash across the symbol before speaking.

"Oh not worry, just to make the battle fair, I sent him to deal with your...younger warriors." This spelt trouble for the genins. Kimimaro was a strong opponent and knowing the last time they met Tsunade used up a great amount of her chakra to destroy him, all she could hope now was that the genins would be able to hold up while they finish off Itachi and his team.

"I'm taking the leader, only Sharingan users can stare into the eys of another Sharingan user." Kakashi told Tsunade. It was down to Iruka against Tayuya, Gai taking on Sakon, Shizune facing Kidomaru and Tsunade squaring off with Jiroubu. Kakashi relived another epic battle as he went one-on-one with Itachi. Gai, being a master of taijutsus, began his series of punches and kicks from his Iron-Fist style martial arts, Sakon defended his attacks and came back with rapid punches and kicks. Gai than knocked his opponent off his feet with his 'Konoha Senpuu' but Sakon came back with a vengenace and countered Gai's 'Shadow Leaf Dance Skill' and also evaded his 'Primary Lotus'. With his muscles strained, Sakon made his battle easy by knocking Gai out with his match punch. Iruka couldn't do much as Tayuya stood at here position blowing her deadly flute that uses the wind to knock him out quickly. Shizune also had a hard time battling her opponent Kidomaru as he moved around like an agile spider. He quickly disposed of her with his series of spider ninjutsus and wrapped her up in his web. Tsunade kept her pace steadily as she dealt with her much larger opponent Jiroubu but all ended when her opponent sent her flying across the roof with his earth elemental skills. As thethree jounins and the 5th Hokage were defeated, Itachi went to see the battle between Kimimaro and the genins, but he hadone moreopponent to face.

Kakashi stood readier than ever. He was determined not to lose again. Remembering the tip his faithful comrade Gai had told himduring their previous battle. Both men than proceeded into battle. When it all seemed like there was no other option for Kakashi, he unleashed his counter attack. "Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" a variety of ninja dogs burst from the ground and took hold of Itachi's body. Unable to move, Kakashi is than open for his Chidori move. Kimimaro on the other hand caught the genins offguard, knocking out every single one of them, all but Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee & Shikamaru were still standing strong. The five proceeded to attack Kimimaro but they were caught unaware of his bloodline limit jutsus. Shikamaru held Kimimaru in place while Neji, Rock Lee & Sasuke unleashed their combo of taijutsus on their opponent. Kimimaro was asborbing all their attacks and went Naruto went in for the finisher with his clones, Kimimaro somehow managed to break free from Shikamaru's ninjutsu and did the 'Dance Of The Willows' technique in which he pulls out a sword made out of one of his bones and attacks extremely fast. The technique is a fast thrust technique but at the same time can be used to fend off attack from all around him by unleashing a huge wave with his sword in a circular motion. With Naruto knocked out, he proceeded to eliminating the next nearest opponent; Shikamaru.

"Samarabi no Mae!" Kimimaro than forms his bones into spikes and then bursting them out of his body making sure to impale his enemies with quick ease. Neji, seeing his comrade in trouble, quickly rush to his aid, unleashing the Bakyugan and seeing the vital points, he began his 'Divination, 64 strikes(Hakke Rokujuu Yonshu)' taijutsu onto Kimimaro but little than Neji knew Kimimaro was fending off his rapid punches with his bone-sword. By performing the 'Dance Of The Clematis(Tessenka No Mai)' he focuses his chakra and rips out his spinal cord and hardens it to a degree which it can penetrate through anything. Kimimaro uses this just like a tail and can wrap it around his opponents and pierced it through Neji's torso. With his back faced towards the others, Rock Lee made a desperate attempt to unleash his secondary lotus attack on Kimimaro but he was made short work of by Kimimaro's 'Dance Of The Pines' skill where the attack is devastating to the opponent since he unleashes bone spikes all over his body which can stab through almost anything. This attack can sprout all over his body and can also change direction and size by will. With Sasuke as the last man standing, he went all out to take care of the mess. In a few moments he was easily defeated. He thought to himself: "If I could defeat Itachi on my previous duel, why can't I defeat this guy?"

"Your life belongs to me." Kimimaru raised his bone sword but hesistated to strike. Standing behind him was a shadow. As the rays revealed another Akatsuki member; Uchiha Yagami.

"Let the child go." Kimimaru refused to barge and ended up with a twisted wrist.

"Hessandan!" Filled with anger, Kimimaru jumped airborne and shoots his finger tips like bullets towards his opponent at high speed. Yagami reached for hiskantana and twirled it around, stopping the speed of the bullets and laying them in a line on the floor. As Kimimaro's feet touched the floor, Yagami swung the bullets in mid-air and sent them flying towards their owner, only to see him falling to the ground dead. Yagami ran to his brother to check on him. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

"I'm not injured, but the others and the Jounins are in critical status, I don't know what's going on at Itachi's side." Hearing the name of Itachi made Yagami even more vengeful. He stood up before saying his final words, "Sasuke, I'm glad to see you again...for the last time." He than proceeded to Itachi's battle scene where Kakashi was brutally beaten up. Sasuke followed and hid at a corner. Once Yagami made his appearance, Itachi threw the injured Kakashi to his direction. Yagami caught the jounin with ease and laid him down beside. As thefour members of the Sound-4 appeared behind Itachi, he stared down towards his boss.

"Dear brother, welcome back...We Miss You..."


	19. Uchiha VS The Sound 4

"Enough talking, this ends today."

"I know big brother, but it would be rude of him to enterain you for awhile, after all you are the Leader of Akatsuki."

"Save it, I'm resigning from the clan!" Yagami unzipped his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a traditional chinese imperialsuit with the Uchiha clan logo at the back and on the right corner of his chest. Equipped with his trusty kantana, he was greeted by the members of Sound-4. Itachi stood at corner and commanded. "Take care of him." Tayuya was the first to land her attack by blowing her flute to unleash her attacks from the wind but Yagami countered back.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" he creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. With Tayuya unconscious, he performed another devastating wind elemental attack. "Zankuu Kyokuha!" Out from Yagami palms, he sends a large blast of wind towards his opponent, knocking her out. Sakon came in next and performed his swift taijutsus on Yagami but he was using his Sharingan to anticipate Sakon's every move and able to evade it. Seeing his opponent not quitting, he did the 'Illusion Harmony' skill where it makes the opponent be strapped down by many chains and makes then think they are melting and being ripped apart. Yagami attacked back with his own rapid taijutsus and even surprised both Itachi and Sasuke.

"This is for my brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Shishi Rendan!" Giving a pack of puches and kicks before finishing his opponent with a strong right leg onto Sakon's chest, knocking him through the roof. Jiroubu came to even the odds. Yagami stared the fairly larger opponent and taunted him. "Your move big and clumsy one." Feeling insulted, Jiroubu unleashed his ninjutsu upon Yagami. "Dango Dotonidoryo!" In which the user uses chakra to grasp a huge amount of land mass, and then forms it into a huge boulder and then hurls it at the enemy. Yagami quickly defended himself with his own line of jutsus.

"Rashoumon!" A summoning technique which summons a ultimate defense to block any attack which heads its way. It looks like one huge temple with a huge gate embedded in it. It is capable of stopping even the strongest attacks known in nijutsu. Amazed by the high-level jutsus Yagami was performing, Jiroubu wasted no time in performing another one of his jutsus, this time it was the 'Earth Barrier Waging Wave' in which the user shoots a specific amount of chakra at a specific direction under the ground to destroy the land an opponent is currently standing on and blow them back with debris of rock and sand. Yagami flipped back to his feet to stun his opponent yet again.

"You like to play with earth? I'll give you earth! Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" a mud slide formed underneath Jiroubu's feet and pushes him away before performing his next jutsu. " Doton: Doryuudan!" The mud began to take the shape of the head of a dragon and spat out earth missiles towards Jiroubu. He added flames to the missiles with his 'Fire Element: Fire Dragon Missile(Karyuudan)'. Seeing that there was not sufficient time to evade it, Jiroubu did his defensive jutsu, "Doton: Doruki Gaeshi!" he hits the ground and flips the ground to create a wall to defend from an attack. Cleaning the dust away from his suit, Yagami began to taunt his opponent again.

"What's the matter? Too fat to handle my attacks? Let's see if you can surprise me."

"Oh yes, you will be very surprised with the next one. Doroudomo Doten Kekkai!" Jiroubu pummels his hands into the ground and forms a dome around the enemy. The dome is a barrier which stops them from attacking but at the same time sucks up the enemies chakra. Inside the barrier Yagami calmy was finding a way out. Than he realized that due to the area in which it spans, it has some vulnerable spots which chakra flow is not flowing to, in which case the enemy can focus their attacks at this certain point to break through. Taking outa kunai underneath his suit,Yagami slit his palm and allowed it to bleed for a while before performing hand seals. Outside the dome, Sasuke and Kakashi could only watch as Yagami suffocated in the dome. Itachi than shouted to the two shinobis. "If he was smart, he would use water-elemental attacks. Too bad there isn't a single raindrop!" Inside the dome, Yagami finished performing the seal and unleashed the jutsu. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Suddenly the dome broke apart into pieces, revealing a blood-red dragon rising out. Standing there was Yagami, with his palm bleeding. He had actually used his blood to substitue with his water elemental attacks. Even he amazed Itachi. Seeing his henchmen losing, Itachi sent his last member, Kidomaru. This was trickly as Yagami was trying to find a weakness to his attacks.

"Ninpou: Kumonenkin!" The web comes out of his mouth, but after coming out of his mouth they are the color gold and hardened uplike steel. Due to the chakra put forth into the attack they can cut through anything and are just like other weapons. Realizing the golden spikes were flying at rapid speed towards him, Yagami parried it all away with the kantana. Kidomaru than performed another jutsu. "Ninpou Kumo Shibari!" Another web type attack in which Kidoumaru spurts out a web of chakra which binds the enemy to a surface and keeps them there. But before the web could even reach Yagami, he sliced it into two. Yagami than ran towards Kidomaru. Panicking, Kidomaru did another jutsu.

"Soukai Kumo Ninpou!" he uses chakra and makes a huge web to stop and catch those who are after him. After this the opponents are vulnerable from any type of jutsu and attack. Yagami struggled in the web before freeing his hand and slashed away the web. Deciding to stick with his instincts, he created water clones and exploded them when they surrounded Kidomaru. When the water cleared away, Kidomaru was standing there without a scratch. By using the 'Golden Spider Thread(Kumo Nenkin)' skill, which is in his body system and runs through all over his body. He is able to use it for offence and of course defense as well. When people break through and hit him he can use this as a way to defend his body. It is a metal which instantly solified and then blocks chakra once air touches it. Shocked at what he saw, he was caught offguard by one of Kidomaru's move.

"Ninpou: Kumoshi Bari!" Kidomaru creates a large web, similar to a spiders', that traps an opponent. The web is enforced by chakra, and is extremely hard to break. By performing the next chain attack, the 'Spider Cohesive Bacteria(Kumo Nekin)',A web attack in which Kidoumaru spits a web out and forms it into a spike of sorts to stab through the enemy. Knowing there was no way to escape, the web spike easily stabbed through Yagami. Sasuke and Kakashi watched in horror as the former Akatsuki leader ceased breathing. Itachi looked closer with his Sharingan and was pissed that it slowly transformed into water.Yagami, standing at a branch, laughedat his opponent's rash and split-second decisions when he had not known his moves were watched by the eyes of the Sharingan user. As Yagami leaned back on the trunk of the tree, he was feeling bored and decided to close his eyes for awhile. Itachi signalled to Kidomaru to perform the jutsu again. Just as the web came close to Yagami, he took his kantana out, allowing the web to be slashed but to his amazement it didn't and just continued to wrap around him. Unable to move, Yagami realized it was surrounded with higher level of chakra energy around it. Kidomaru than summons the spider queen which than gives birth to thousands of baby spiders, which than attack the opponent. Yagami stuggled to break free but the web just wouldn't bulge. Slowly thebaby spiders crawled up. Yagami had to make a decision fast.

"Let's see your burn your way out of that!" Itachi laughed as he watched Yagami's doom. Than it caught his idea. Yagami focused all his chakra before performing the fire-elemental skill.

"Amaterasu!" Yagami's body began to be engulfed with the black flame and it seemed to burn the spiders immediately along with the web. Staring in disbelief, Kidomaru fired his golden spider spikes but were all deflected away by the dark flames. Yagami walked towards Kidomaru and grabbed him by the throat. "Spiders and fire just don't get along." He transferred the flames to his fist and gave a strong punch to his opponent's face. Yagami focused his attention to last man standing.

"Now Itachi, this is for what you did to your comrade. Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei!" Out came a casket to reveal a familar face; Itachi's former partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi stood with fear as the dead corpse suddenly came alive again. But somehow Itachi found this amusing. He threw pills to the sound-4 members, which they gained back their stamina. Itachi than commanded to the four. "Begin the formation as instructed." The four members than stood at the corners of the roof and performed the co-operative jutsu.

"Shishienjin!" they create a large purple box shaped barrier used to surround people or battles. Anything that touches the barrier bursts into purple flame. Seeing that they were in a limited amount of space and Yagami's chakra nearing running out, He sent Kisame to deal with his former partner.


	20. Hoshigaki Kisame revived

"Kisame, what I did at the mountain was to protect the survival of the Akatsuki clan! You must understand this, I'm already regretting losing you as a partner. Please do not do this!" Itachi shouted towards his ex-ally. Yagami could see from his Makekyo Sharingan that the fear inside Itachi was beginning to build up; a sign of weakness. Yagami knew this would be the best opportunity to launch a surprise attack, but his chakra was still not enough. All he could do was to let Kisame battle Itachi while he slowly regained and hopefully, catch Itachi unaware.

"You left me to die, along with Sasori and Deidara! I won't forget that and forgive you!" Kisame took out his Samehada and lashed it towards Itachi but missed barely by a few inches. Itachi unsheathed his kantana to block the next strike from the hidden mist tribe missin nin. Kisame was a fierce opponent in battle, Itachi saw his partner's previous encounter when the both of them were in Konoha fighting off Azuma & Kurenai, along with Kakashi and Maito Gai. He was a former member of the Hidden Mist's village 'seven swordsmen of the mist', along with the late Momochi Zabuza. Wielding his one of a kind Samehada made entirely out of shark teeth, even his scary personality seems to develop similarly, he was also nicknamed 'the man with the most chakra' as his Samehada ate up his opponent's chakra.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" the blood left by Yagami took the form of a shark and went towards Itachi, barely knocking him to the wall. . This jutsu utilizes any liquid to attack the enemy with strong water bursts in the form of a shark. Before his opponent could recover, Kisame unleashed another.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame!" five sharks swam beneath Itachi's feet before exploding into powerful blasts of water. Itachi had hardly even laid a scratch on Kisame and was beginning to feel exhausted. Yagami, still in the midst of recovering, taunted the downed opponent. "What's the matter now Itachi? I see fear has come to your senses! You're becoming weak!"

"No! I'm the ultimate!" Itachi got up and focused his chakra as fast as he could but Kisame swung his Samehada across and in an instance the blue chakra flame around Itachi was gone. Realizing that his chakra was eaten up by the blade of Kisame, Itachi than went for his Sharingan. Anticipating, both unleashed the same jutsu just at the right time. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" Two massive blast of blood came pouring at each other but did not cause any damage to the two contenders. As the rain of blood poured over them, Yagami was already fully charged, but he didn't want to ruin this fight between the two former comrades, instead he signalled to Kisame for the final strike. He raised the Samehada and striked at the downed Itachi, leaving a big wound with tremendous amount of blood gushing out. The sound 4, trembling at the sight they saw, immediately released the seal and went to attack Yagami & Kisame. Sasuke could not bare to see his brother get harmed anymore and joined the fray. In the end Yagami, Sasuke and Kisame were left victorious but suddenly Kisame was stabbed in the chest; the blade of the kantana held by Itachi. Shocked at his amazing recovery, he pulled the blade out to see his former partner dead again. Realizing that the deceased was a clone, Itachi gained back his confidence.

"You really underestimate me brother, I am the real master of the Makekyo Sharingan! I know no FEAR, only HATRED!" Soon a storm began to brew. Heavy drops of rainwater immediately drenched the whole village. And there stood the three Uchiha brothers, all soaked and wet, among the bodies of dead and injured shinobis. It was down to three brothers, no interference was there to disrupt their personal dispute, for the vengenace of the late Uchihas, Yagami & Sasuke represented and for the existence of Akatsuki, all left for Itachi.

"This would be interesting, you ready Sasuke?" The determined Uchiha nodded in agreement as all three activated their Makekyo Sharingan, the highest level of their clan bloodline limit jutsu. Three powerful fighters were about to be engaged in the most historic battle in Konoha village; Sasuke with his determination and series of skills were aided with his long-lost brother Yagami, the shinobi who knew every technique there is to know, and Itachi; the individual with the ability of hyposis. As a flash of lightning and sound of thunder followed, the three rushed towards each other.


	21. Farewell to a fellow Uchiha

Naruto finally became conscious when he felt raindrops falling on his face. Upon hearing punches being exchanged in the midst of thunder and high velocity lightning, He went to investigate and amazed to see the three Uchiha brothers going all out. Not wanting to interfere, NarutowenttoKakashi's aid and hid behind one of the roof's fragments and watched in horror. Itachi dealt the first blow to Sasuke but Yagami evened the odds and came back with a heavy kick to Itachi's face. Gaining back the momentum, Sasuke joined back and executed the 'Lion Combo(Shishi Rendan)' onto Itachi. Seeing him transform into a log, Yagami turned around to fend off Itachi's backstabbing moves. Fighting in a handicap match was the last thing Itachi had on his list, along with failing to control his brother's mind during the previous battle. All three than came to a stop, equally worn out. Naruto wanted to go in and destroy Itachi once & for all, but just didn't felt right.

"It seems that our taijutsus are equally matched, how about we settle this with other skills?" Itachi suggested.

"Enough talking! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Blowing outtwo huge flames, Yagami and Sasuke did the same technique but little did they knew Itachi had already created two clones to ambush them from behind. Sasuke went charging in first despite the warning from Yagami. Filled with extreme hatred, Sasuke reached out for his fuuma shuriken.

"Sofu Shasan no Tachi!" as the three weapons grabbed hold of Itachi, followed by his ' Dragon Fire Technique(Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu)' Upon realizing it was a clone, he was already too late as Itachi, from behind delievered a hard blow to Sasuke's head before he fell to the ground unconscious. Yagami stood in shock to see his brother-cum-battle partner fallen but focused his attention on the Itachi clone. Using the Makekyo Sharingan, Yagami displayed his power towards Itachi as he performed one hand seals, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" getting a direct hit to the clone and barely missing the original.

"Give it up brother, you're no match for me!" Itachi bragged. Yagami, still in the highest of his form, shouted back, "Not until I get rid of you, this is to avenge the people whom you've brought chaos upon them! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The flaming inferno managed to damage a portion of Itachi's coat, only to infuriate him further.

"Brother, it seems that our jutsus are equally matched, this duel is a no-contest. But with our skills of the swords..." Itachi revealed his blade beneath his sleeve. Yagami did the same as he unsheathed his kantana. Both brothers charged towards each other and parried away the first strike followed by their own combos. Sasuke, getting back to his feet saw the rampaging swordfight between the two brothers of his and wanted to aid Yagami but was stopped by Yagami himself, resulting in a deep wound on his left arm. He stepped back to stop the bleeding as Itachi readied his stance.

"What's the matter dear brother? Giving up so soon?"

"No, in fact I was just warming up...Mikazuki No Mai(Dance Of The Crescent Moon)!" Yagami performs a sword technique which creates two clones that attack simultaneously to confuse the opponent. Itachi's Sharingan could not anticipate the extremely rapid speed of the clones as Yagami intervened in the midst and dislocated his arm joints with the blade. With both brothers brutally wounded, Sasuke punished Itachi by giving his Shishi Rendan(Lion Combo) onto Itachi followed by charging up for his Chidori but again Yagami stopped him.

"Sasuke, this is my battle, I must end it." He grabbed Itachi's broken arm and placed his hand with his own. Itachi, already in fear, questioned, "What're you going to do? If I die, everything relating to Akatsuki dies along!" Shedding a drop of tear in the rain, Yagami emotionally answered, "Yes, that's a promise... Souja Sousai no Jutsu(Double Snake Assassination)!" As lightning flashed by, both brothers fell to the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood washed away in the heavy storm. Naruto & Kakashi, who later regained consciousness came to witnesss the aftermath of the fight. Sasuke stood beside his two dead brothers as he shouted in despair, "NO! Why did you have to die with him? Why, WHY?"

The next day the funeral was held for both Yagami & Itachi. All shinobis gathered at the center of the academy to pay their respects. Naruto, who stood beside Sasuke, knew he was the most emotionally hurt as he was now the last and only surviving Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, if you want to cry, just do it."

"Mind your own business, dope." As he left the scene to the Uchiha's clan grave. There he stood and carved the names of his two brothers names with his kunai...

Well people, that's the end for 'The Third Uchiha'. Hope you guys like it and post your comments about it. I'll be working on a prequel followed by a sequel to this story, so stay tuned for those stories too!


	22. Special Chapter:Yagami's profile

Hey guys, here's the profile of Uchiha Yagami, just to let you know a little more about him...

Name: Uchiha Yagami  
Age: 27  
Height: 1.93m  
Weight: 68kg  
D.O.B: 8th May 1978  
Rank: Hokage  
Partner(s): Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Hajime Saito, Battousai/Himura Kenshin  
Akatsuki Ring: Dragon  
Affilations: Akatsuki, Former Nukenin(Missing Nin)from Konoha, Shinsengumi

Signature Abilities:  
Sharingan  
Makekyo Sharingan  
Amaterasu  
Tsukuyomi  
Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone)  
Ryu Rendan(Dragon Combo)  
Bushin Daibakuha(Clone Explosion)  
Magen: Kyoten Chiten(Demonic Illusion: Mirror Of Heaven And Hell)  
Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)  
Doton: Doryuudan(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile)  
Hyoton: Haryu Moko(Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Ice Tiger)  
Hyoton: Kokuryuho Fusetsu(Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm)  
Hyoton: Souryubo Fusetsu(Ice Release: Twin Black Dragons Outburst Snowstorm)  
Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique),  
Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)  
Katon: Karyu Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)  
Soshoryu(Twin Rising Dragons)  
Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin(Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals)

Other Skills(Genjutsu):  
Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Bringer Of Darkness)  
Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

(Taijutsu):  
Gouken(Iron Fist Style)  
Kage Buyo(Shadow Of Dancing Leaf)  
Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)  
Konoha Gorikki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)  
Konoha Reppu (Leaf Gale)  
Konoha Senpu (Konoha Hurricane)  
Konoha Shofu (Leaf Rising Wind)  
Tarenken(Rapid Connecting Punches)  
Tarenkyaku(Rapid Connecting Kicks)

(Ninjutsu):  
Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen(Red Secret Technique: Performance Of A Hundred Puppets)  
Chakura Kyuin Jutsu(Chakra Absorption)  
Doton: Yomi Numa(Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld)  
Doton: Doryuu Taiga(Earth Release: Moving Land River)  
Fushi Tensei(Immortality Skill)  
Futon: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Gogyo Fuin(Five-Element Sealer)  
Gogyo Kaiin(Five-Element Unsealer)  
Hirashin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)  
Hyoro no Jutsu(Ice Prison Technique)  
Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu(Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche)  
Kage Shuriken no Jutsu(Shadow Shuriken Technique)  
Kana Shibari no Jutsu(Temporary Paralysis Technique)  
Kaze No Yaiba(Wind Blade)  
Kiri Gakure no Jutsu(Hidden Mist Technique)  
Kugutsu no Jutsu(Puppet Technique)  
Kurohigi: Kiki Ippatsu (Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot)  
Kyochiyose: Ryusan(Summoning Of Dragons)  
Kyochiyose: Edo Tensei(Impure World Resurrection)  
Kyochiyose: Rashoumon (Summoning Of Rashoumon)  
Mikazuki no Mai(Dance Of The Crescent Moon)  
Ninpo: Sozo Saize(Genesis Of Rebirth)  
Rakiri(Lightning Edge)  
Ryusa Bakuryu(Desert Avalanche)  
Sabaku Kyu(Coffin Of Crushing Sand)  
Sabaku Soso(Desert Graveyard)  
Sabaku Taiso(Imperial Sand Funeral)  
Sabaku Rou(Desert Prison)  
Souja Sousai no Jutsu(Double Snake Assassination)  
Shosen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)  
Shoten no Jutsu (Shape shifting Technique)  
Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)  
Suna Shigure(Desert Rain)  
Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)  
Suiton: Bakusui Shoha(Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)  
Suiton: Suigadan(Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)  
Suiton: Suishouha(Water Release: Water Wave)  
Zankuha(Decapitating Air Waves)  
Zankukyokuha(Extreme Air Decapitating Waves)

Original Skills:  
Gou Shouryuken(Great Rising Dragon Fist)  
Hyakki Shou(Hundred Demon Raid)  
Hyakki Zan(Hundred Demon Great Raid)  
Hyakki Sen(Hundred Demon Great Edge)  
Hyakki Sai(Hundred Demon Great Smash)  
Hyakki Tsui(Hundred Demon Great Explosion)  
Tenma Kuujin Kyaku(Demon Air Blade Leg)  
Zugai Hasutsu(Skull Destroyer)  
Messatsu Gou Hadou(Great Surge Deadly Attack)  
Messatsu Gou Shouryu(Great Rising Dragon Deadly Attack)  
Tenma Gou Zankuu(Great Demon Air Blade Leg Deadly Attack)  
Shou Goku Satsu(Imprisoning Death Flash)

Sword Styles:  
Migozuchi Haito Ryu: Gatotsu(Shinsengumi Sword Style: Fang Thrust)  
Hiten Mistsurugi Ryu(Dragon Blade Style)  
Battu Jutsu(Art Of Drawing The Blade)

Profile: The 3rd surviving member of the Uchiha clan, Yagami is the eldest brother of Sasuke and Itachi. He mastered the Makekyo Sharingan at 6 due to an accidental murder to his friend, topped his academy class at 8, became a Chuunin at 10, was a former ANBU(Black Ops)Jounin at 14 and also the infamous Akatsuki Leader. He is also the 1st shinobi to learn all Jutsus from all other villages. Now at 27, he is the current and 6th Hokage of Konoha, after the 5th died of a mysterious death. During his younger days, Yagami was very protective of his brothers a trusty comrade of Kakashi where he was taught the Rakiri and a talented student of the 3rd Hokage. But seeing that his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was also working hard to become as strong as him, Yagami's relationship with him began to subside. A gimmer of hope came when his sensei, the 3rd Hokage, selected him to be the very shinobi to acquire every Jutsu from the various villages, including Orochimaru's sound village where Yagami learnt the forbidden Jutsus and as a result, Orochimaru wanted him to become a vessel in return for his teachings. Yagami refused and was the 1st time he used his Makekyo Sharingan, giving Orochimaru the shivers. Upon returning back to Konoha, Yagami was suspected for temptation of fleeing the village when he did not return at the scheduled date. Avoiding further punishment, Yagami became a missing-nin and was spotted by Akatsuki. Learning that Yagami's skills were beyond the average, they made him the sole leader of the clan where he later recruited his brother Itachi. Years later, Yagami & Itachi returned to Konoha to see how Sasuke was coping. But realizing that Itachi came for Naruto's Kyuubi's spirit, Yagami abandoned his Akatsuki past and fought alongside Sasuke, eventually defeating Itachi but at the cost of losing his own. 4 years later, Yagami mysteriously returned back when the entire village attended his funeral. Nevertheless he was elected to become the 6th Hokage and also works alongside his brother along with Team 7.

Fighting Style: Like Orochimaru, Yagami learns every Jutsu but he is the only one that succeeds. He mostly uses Dragon-related techniques due to the ring he wore when in Akatsuki. Yagami also has the ability to summon Dragons and is also a master of his original dark martial arts. Yagami is also a skilled swordsman and wields his blade, the Izayoi. Similar to Kisame's Samehada, the Izayoi eats up the opponents' Chakra and in the process, immediately creates a Bushin(Clone) without Yagami wasting his own, confusing the opponent and leaving him/her vunerable to Yagami's chain attacks.

Seals & Dragons: Yagami also has his own cursed seal, unlike Orochimaru's cursed seal,the seal does not damage his body. Yagami acquired the seal when he made the contract with the Dragons. In return he was given the seal that when activated, his chakra becomes unlimited and the Makekyo Sharingan takes the form ofthe Dragon's eyes, preserving the three commas around it.Yagami is able to summon five dragons, four of which represent the four wind directions. Shen Long, the Imperial Dragon from the North aids Yagami in sealing tecniques. Nataku, the Warrior Dragon from the South, is an excellent figher's essence as he replenishes Yagami's chakra. Altron, the shaman Dragon from the East, is a master of controlling Yagami's Genjutsus and finally Bahamut, the legendary Dragon from the West that has the ability to boost Yagami's ninjutsus. The fifth Dragon, Onikage, is actually the bone Dragon from the underworld. When Yagami activates his cursed seal or Makekyo Sharingan, he summons Onikage out to call uponhis hundred demons. The seal also has its side effects. Whenever Yagami sees blood, he takes the 'Riot Blood' form, in which the seal will spread out around the whole of his two arms. If Yagami is not calmed down, he goes into the 'Berserker Bararge' form, where he can deliver his 'Messatsu Gou Hadou(Great Surge Deadly Attack)'. The seal now spreads to the rest of his body below the head. When enraged further, he takes the third form, 'Bloodlust'. The seal finally covers his face with the markings and he can perform 'Messatsu Gou Shouryu(Great Rising Dragon Deadly Attack)' along with 'Tenma Gou Zankuu(Great Demon Air Blade Leg Deadly Attack)'. In the last form, Yagami is in the 'Dragon's Fury', where the seal glows a fiery red flame around Yagami and gives him a pair of Dragon wings, also his left hand will form the chinese character of 'Dragon', this is a highly dangerous level of the cursed seal as Yagami does the 'Shou Goku Satsu(Imprisoning Death Flash)', in which he charges towards the opponent in lightning speed, upon grabbing a flash of light blinds the opponent, followed by the sounds of punching and kicking. When the light fades, the opponent is already down, with Yagami's back glowing with the 'Dragon' character. The good thing is that Yagami is able to maintain his seal till the 'Berserker Bararge'.


End file.
